Blow me one last kiss
by grisAliceCullenSwan
Summary: -Hay solo una cosa que mi padre nunca podrá lograr. Podrá separarnos, mandarme lejos, encerarme en un convento. Pero jamás…jamás podrá alejar el amor que siento por ti. -¿Lo prometes? -Lo juro. ONESHOT E


_Hola! _

_esta historia esta dedicada a mi pequeña confidente, complice casi hermana, una de mis mejores amigas: Bere _

_Mi pequeña Pequitas, espero que te guste :D_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ los personajes pertenecen a la diosa de S.M._

* * *

_Blow me one last kiss_

**Tres años atrás**

-¡Edward! ¡Bájame!

La muchacha pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas, intentando zafarse de los brazos del chico que la sostenía. Él solo sonreía juguetonamente, mostrando así su negativa ante su petición.

-¡Idiota!

-Oh vamos Bells, por eso me amas.

Edward bajó con cuidado a su pequeña novia, conociendo su torpeza la sujeto por la cintura. La castaña fijo sus brillantes y hermosos ojos color chocolate en los orbes verdes del muchacho. Y de pronto olvido el porque de su enojo.

-Odio cuando haces eso- murmuró algo mareada.

-¿Que?

-Cuando me deslumbras así.

Una sonrisa orgullosa cruzó el rostro del muchacho. Le gustaba creer que él causaba ese efecto en ella, un recordatorio de que ella lo había escogido por encima de cualquier otro chico. Por encima, incluso, de su familia. Charlie Swan jamás lo consideraría digno de su hija.

-¿Que pasa?- cuestionó la castaña al ver que la hermosa sonrisa había sido borrada de su rostro repentinamente.

Él solo negó con la cabeza y alejo la mirada. Ella imitó el gesto que él hacia cuando era ella la que no deseaba hablar; sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y lo obligó a mirarla.

-¿Edward?

El vaciló un poco antes de contestar.

-¿No crees que…que esto es un error?- ella lo observó con el horror escrito en su rostro.

-¡¿Que?

-yo…yo jamás seré lo mejor para ti, Bella. Todo el mundo lo dice.

-Me importa un rábano lo que los demás digan.

-No lo entiendes, Bella. No importa cuanto lo ignoremos, esta es la verdad. Tu padre no lo permitirá por más tiempo, sabes que hará todo lo posible para que me aleje de ti…yo…

Ella harta del pequeño y estúpido discurso, estampó sus labios en los del muchacho, silenciando así sus cavilaciones. ¿Por qué no lo comprendía? Ella no deseaba esa vida material, no deseaba los lujos que su familia proporcionaba, ella solo deseaba una sola cosa, ella deseaba a su Edward. No más.

-¿A caso estas harto de mi? –murmuró contra sus labios.

-N-No…y-yo solo q-quiero lo m-mejor p-para t-ti-tartamudeó el chico, embriagado por el dulce sabor de los besos de su novia.

-Edward tonto, lo mejor para mi es estar a tu lado. Creí que ya lo sabias.

La seguridad de sus palabras reconforto un poco al muchacho. Pero en el fondo él sabía que tenía razón. El monarca Swan era extremadamente poderoso, él siempre conseguía lo que se proponía, y Edward estaba al tanto de su próximo objetivo: deshacerse de él.

-Sé lo estas pensando, Edward. Te conozco demasiado bien, aleja esas estúpidas ideas tuyas.

-¿Como?- preguntó él. La castaña sonrió y se apoderó de sus labios otra vez.

-Hay solo una cosa que mi padre nunca podrá lograr. Podrá separarnos, mandarme lejos, encerarme en un convento. Pero jamás…jamás podrá alejar el amor que siento por ti.

-¿lo prometes?

-Lo juro.

**_Presente_**

-¿Isabella?

La voz de su madre irrumpió el silencio de la habitación. Ella odiaba el estado anímico de su hija. Palabras como catatonia rondaban en la cabeza de los médicos que habían atendido a su Isabella anteriormente, pero ella no deseaba siquiera considerarlo. Reneé Swan sabia que era lo que tenía así a su pequeña, también sabia a quien culpar. Pero ya no había nada que hacer. Se había dado cuenta muy tarde, y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias de su error.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la muchacha, que estaba sentada frente a la ventana. De no ser porque sus hombros se movían de arriba abajo gracias a su respiración, se podría pensar que estaba muerta. Su rostro era completamente inexpresivo, y al igual que sus ojos, que ya no tenían ese característico brillo, parecían sin vida. Parecía ver algo a través de la ventana, pero en realidad no veía nada. No había nada que mirar.

-Cariño…-un sollozo se escapó de la boca de la mujer. No soportaba ver a su hija así ¿Qué madre desearía ver a sus hijos así? Sin vida, prácticamente. Besó a su hija en la frente y con uno que otro sollozó salió de la habitación.

Un beso.

Los ojos carentes de expresión de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas que pronto se derramarían por su mejilla.

**_Un año atrás_**

-Por favor… Bella no hagas esto mas difícil…- el muchacho suplicaba, casi de rodillas con su cabeza enterrada en el regazo de la castaña, así ella no podía ver las lagrimas insistentes en su rostro.

-No me iré- contesto ella decidida.

-Tienes que hacerlo, obedece a tu padre- las sospechas de la chica se disiparon. Su padre tenía algo que ver en esto.

-Es por él ¿Cierto?

-Bella…por favor- la voz del chico se quebró al final. Eso fue todo lo que ella necesito para confirmarlo.

-No me iré- repitió ella.- ya desobedecí a mi familia, demasiadas veces, una mas no hará la diferencia.

-Bella…es tu deber.- la fría y monótona vez de Edward alarmó a la chica.

-No- dijo con terquedad.

El muchacho levanto la vista, y lo que encontró lo desarmó por completo. Las mejillas de la chica estaban bañadas en lágrimas, y sus ojos…sus ojos revelaban el dolor de la agonía a la que la estaba sometiendo.

Sin poder controlar sus instintos la acaparo entre sus brazos. Aquello arruinaba por completo el plan en conjunto con lo que Charlie Swan le había ordenado. Entonces supo la clase de persona que era el padre de Bella.

-Bella, tienes que hacerlo. Es la única opción- suplicó por última vez.

-Entonces es todo ¿cierto?- susurró en su oído.-tengo derecho a pedirte una ultima cosa.

El asintió con algo de pánico. ¿Le pediría que se alejara de ella? ¿Tanto la habría lastimado? Quería golpearse a si mismo por haberla herido tan cruelmente. Si ella le ordenaba que la dejara, se lo tenía bien merecido.

-Lo que quieras.

-Un último beso.

**_Presente_**

-¡Ya es todo!- gritó exasperado el monarca Swan. Reneé le dirigió una mirada enojada.

-No puedes seguir así jovencita. Entiéndelo. Es lo mejor que pudo pasarte.

Isabella parecía no escucharlo, seguía con la mirada perdida. Eso enfado mucho más a su padre. Ni siquiera ahora, que se deshizo de aquel pobre diablo, parecía obedecerlo. Era igual que antes, con la única diferencia de que ella ni se dignaba a verlo.

-¿Para quién, Charlie?- la fría voz de su esposa lo dejo plasmado en su lugar.

-Reneé…

-Reneé nada. Ahora aléjate de mi hija.-la mujer lo empujo hacia la puerta. No permitiría que le hiciera mas daño a su Isabella. Ahora se daba cuenta de la clase de persona que era su esposo.

Si, había cometido un error. Un horrible error. Pero no sabía cuanto daño iba a causar, porque no lo entendía. Ella quería que su hija fuera feliz, quería que su hija tuviera lo mejor. No sabia que su hija ya tenia lo mejor, que ya era feliz.

Pero estaba decidida a enmendarlo, y si tenía que apartar a su esposo, estaba más que dispuesta.

Cuatro enormes directorios yacían en la cama de Isabella. Su madre se encontraba en la mecedora a su lado.

-Lo encontraremos, cariño. Lo prometo- le decía de vez en cuando, mientras comenzaba a marcar numero tras numero en el pequeño teléfono de la mesita de noche.

Tras muchos intentos, todos fallidos, Reneé comenzó a desesperarse. Entonces recordó.

-Vuelvo en un instante cielo- dijo mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

-¡Bells!- canturreó su madre.

Dos semanas habían sido necesarias. Reneé sabia que lo había logrado. Pero eso, Bella aun no lo sabía.

-Cariño es hora de levantarse. Hay mucho por hacer y tenemos poco tiempo.

La castaña, como ya era costumbre solo la observaba. Su madre siempre había sido así de hiperactiva. Le alegraba que hubiera recuperado esa típica sonrisa de su rostro.

Reneé se empeño en el aspecto de su hija. Había extrañado esos momentos. La hacían recordar cuando su Isabella era nada más que una niña.

La confusión cruzo el rostro de Isabella al comprender hacia donde se dirigían. El aeropuerto de Phoenix. Reneé se regocijó al ver a su hija, hacia mucho tiempo que no veía una expresión en su cara.

Una vez dentro su madre comenzó buscar algo con la mirada. Pero entonces rompió en una gran sonrisa, que Bella penso que se le romperían las mejillas. Hasta que lo vio al final de todo.

El recuerdo en su memoria no le había hecho justicia para nada. Y cuando creyó que al final si había perdido la cordura, él fijo sus ojos en ella y rompió a correr, dejando todo el equipaje que cargaba en el pavimento.

-¡Bella!-gritó.

Y justo como alguna vez recordaba que había hecho, la tomo entre sus brazos. Y los últimos tres años dejaron de tener sentido, como si nunca hubieran existido.

-¡Bella!- dijo mientras repartía besos en todo su rostro.

-Edward- susurro ella. Reneé, que miraba la escena, se congeló en su asiento. Era la primera vez que ella hablaba, la primera vez desde hace tres años.

-Tenias razón, Bella- murmuró en su oído.-lo mejor para mi es estar a tu lado.

Y sonrió. Finalmente, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Como nunca pudo hacerlo en tres años.

* * *

_gris _


End file.
